Magick: General
Rules of Magick According to the research of the Dili'flin Order, magick "cannot give true life back to the dead, make a tired heart keep pumping blood, repair a shattered soul, change something's physical form forever, obscure the truth entirely, create something out of nothing, or bring unadulterated purity or filth into the Orb. Mages try but end up dead or insane." That is the price the deity Efalean placed on xir gift of magick and the way the goddess Sellindie, patron of mages, divides the major and minor disciplines. To avoid the persecution of practicing magick without a license, one must go through rigorous training from the Dili'flin Order in the country Nalxyn. Otherwise, magedom is a ticket to a lifetime of headaches due to bans non-magickal ren have placed on the uncontrolled practice of entire disciplines of magick and certain facets of others. Usage Mages use orbs called aava to channel their energy. These aava are usually created by the mage who will use it after their training is complete, although wealthier ren will have theirs made especially for them. A general rule most budding Haalo follow while creating their aava is "the closer association, the better my creation." An aava made of ice would be impractical to carry around, however, so most Elemancers who specialise in water magick will choose to use shells, pearls, or coral. This is true of other disciplines as well when the practicality of an aava comes into question. As per Order law, Haalo must carry their aava on a special necklace; Kensen are given a staff to put their aava on which they will also use as a Codwyr'ma. Dili'flin carry their aava in special pouches. Jaxites have no need for an aava or any other channeling object. The practice aava are about the size of a grape. These are given to Haalo when they begin training. Once a Haalo's teacher is certain they are capable of handling a larger aava (usually at Kensen level), they will replace it with a real aava. They are about the size of an orange, and are as follows: For raw magick, the only thing needed is something to channel the energy through. Many peasant mages who cannot afford the costs associated with being trained and certified by the Order have learned to create wands, rings, or other such items to focus on. Once this is done, they are considered a witch. While not illegal, witchcraft is seen as "lesser" by other ren and especially formal mages, no matter how powerful or high status the witch actually is. Casting The cast only lasts as long as the ren can keep their focus unless they are skilled enough to "pin" a specific amount of energy to it. The occasional talented Codwyr'ma might be able to do this; most Dili'flin definitely can. Seven out of ten cast failures are due to poor focus. There is no numerical limit to the number of casts a mage can know, perform, or learn. The only limit is individual ability. Most casts are instantaneous. Some particularly powerful casts may require other items and/or a planned ritual. Multiple mages performing the same cast will make the cast easier, but it will only be as powerful as the less skilled mage's power. If the mages are of similar understanding and power, the cast will be slightly more powerful. The detrimental effects of magick include nausea, headaches, numbness (emotional or physical), insomnia, anything that goes awry with the cast, and death. Most mages encounter one or more of these effects, especially after overextending their magick. A mage or witch's power fluxuates due to health, age, experience, and their relationships with themself and their deity(ies), as well as their spiritual well-being. Mages cannot "use up" their power. It is an infinite source. However, it is possible to take a mage's power from them using a unifying rtitual of blood, soul, and death magick. The Dili'flin Order banned blood and death magick in the First Age. Divisions of Magick There are two divisions of magick: Major and Minor. Major Disciplines: * Blood * Death * Soul * Elemancy * Conjuration * Alteration * Illusion Minor Disciplines * Sigil magick * Candle magick * Blood Healing * Soul Healing * Enchantment * Hedge Magick * Potionmaking * Poisonmaking * Colour magick * Divination * Herbalism * Taming * Spirit magick. Category:Magick Category:Mages Category:The Dili'flin Order Category:Witch Category:Witchcraft Category:Hedge magick Category:Soul Magick Category:Blood Magick Category:Death Magick Category:Conjuration Category:Illusion Category:Alteration Category:Elemancy Category:Minor Magick Category:Major Magick Category:Major Discipline Category:Minor Discipline